Darkpaw(wing)
Darkpaw is a floooofy black she-cat with a white left forepaw and tail-tip and bright green eyes Personality I’m usually pretty funny and I joke around a lot, especially when I’m around my friends. I do my best to make my friends feel better if something happens, though I’m often pretty terrible at giving advice. When I’m reading or writing or drawing my talking to others is pretty limited and I only answer what other people might say to me and don’t say much else. If I screw up I usually take it well if someone notices and I laugh at myself along with the other person. I’m usually relatively talkative and always participate in conversations with my friends, but if I’m with a group of people I don’t really know I don’t often start conversations and am kind of shy. I'm also very loud and my personality type is ENFP-T On the Blog I'm usually pretty active but I often just stalk the blog and forget to comment On the Wiki I made an account a while ago but never really remember to get on In Trailing Stars I wrote Chapter 22 in January but was not really mentioned before then Trivia * I play softball and soccer * I have a looooot of random scars and I still remember where each of them came from * I used to have a metal tooth and I considered myself a pirate until I pulled it out during science class at school once * My favorite book is Silver by Chris Wooding and everybody needs to read it * I have many favorite songs but the list would be way too long if I were to list every single one * My favorite colors are black, forest-y green, and shades of blue and purple you'd find in the sky at night * I'm allergic to cats and rabbits and probably other stuff as well * I've managed to convince six of my friends and several random kids in my grade to read Warriors * I can wiggle my ears (one at a time or both at once), do the 'wave' with my eyebrows, move my big or pinkie toe separately on both feet, twitch my right eye, and invert my elbows * I've been in two school musicals before: The Wizard of Oz, in which I played as the coroner munchkin, a Winkie, a Jitterbug, and an Ozian; and Annie, in which I played Woman 5 from Hooverville, Wacky the ventriloquist from the radio show, a servant, and an NYC lady * I have a pitbull/chocolate lab mix named Boo and a white dwarf rabbit named Sugar * My Hogwarts House is Ravenclaw (though my sister thinks I'm a Gryffindor) * My wand is hawthorn and dragon heartstring and is about 11 inches long * I love thunderstorms and standing in them or just listening to them while I read/write/draw * I'm currently collecting the Warriors series and have all of the Super Editions except for Yellowfang's Secret, all of the Prophecies begin except Rising Storm and The Darkest Hour, the entire New Prophecy and Power of Three series, all of Omen of the Stars but The Fourth Apprentice and Sign of the Moon, all of A Vision of Shadows, the full-color Graystripe's Adventure manga, the full-color Ravenpaw's Path manga, The Rise of Scourge, Tales of the Clans, Shadows of the Clans, The Untold Stories, Enter the Clans, The Warriors Guide, and The Ultimate Guide * I'm also collecting the Wings of Fire series and have every single book except the Darkstalker one * I'm in Advanced Math at school * I've been in the school Spelling Bee twice * I don't like bacon * In my freetime I'm usually found reading, drawing in my overflowing binder, drawing on my laptop, or writing * I'm writing a blogfic, Bloodlust * I decided to rewrite an old blogfic as well (Shattered Souls) but I'm still debating whether or not I'll post it * I love the feeling I get when falling from high places, especially in my sleep * I broke my ankle when I was like 5 or 6 from running down the stairs * I love strawberry milkshakes so darn much * I talk in my sleep and if there are people near me who are awake and having a conversation I will unconsciously try to join in * Apparently I sometimes sleep with my eyes open * I sometimes absentmindedly do really weird things and someone always notices, such as a time I was at my friend's house for a sleepover with a bunch of other friends and while I was talking to them about something I almost poured syrup in my orange juice * My dog licked my tongue once, it was disgusting * There has never been a time when eating pancakes that I didn't get syrup in my hair (once it got on my shoulder somehow where my hair was) * I draw with a mouse on my art program, Paint Tool SAI * My softball and soccer jerseys usually have the number 15 on the back * I always seem to get myself injured doing random things (half the reason why I have so many scars) * I'm a pitcher in softball Gallery Sparrowfeather.jpg|Sparrowfeather in the Dark Forest File:Treasure.jpg|Treasure the border collie, an old oc of mine Mulberry.jpg|Mulberry the red panda, an oc of mine]] Darkpaw.png|my fursona by Wolfpaw Damien.jpg|Damien the... dog? thing? with horns? idk but he's one of my oc's Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice